1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery and, more particularly, to a rechargeable battery including a current collecting member having an improved structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery, which cannot be recharged, a rechargeable battery can be recharged and discharged. Small-capacity rechargeable batteries are used for small portable electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones, notebook computers, camcorders, and the like, while large-capacity rechargeable batteries are used as a motor-driving power source for a hybrid vehicle, and the like.
Recently, a high-output rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte of high energy density has been developed. A large-capacity battery module may include a plurality of high-output rechargeable batteries connected in series. Such rechargeable batteries may have a cylindrical shape, an angular shape, or the like. The large-capacity battery module may be used for applications that require a lot of power, e.g., driving a motor of a device, such as an electric automobile or the like.
When an overcurrent flows within the rechargeable battery having a case made of a material, e.g., metal, or the like, the temperature of the rechargeable battery is increased and may ignite. Also, when internal pressure of the rechargeable battery is increased due to decomposition of an electrolyte within the rechargeable battery due to the overcurrent, the rechargeable battery may explode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.